tnorF oT kcaB
by MrPresident
Summary: Once upon a time there was a man, a monkey, several pounds of cheese, some fabric – possibly cotton, a train ticket, 3 rolls of toilet paper, the letter 'A' and of course a melon. From this emerged the ER FanFiction that you about to read. Enjoy.
1. You Call This A Beginning?

tnorF oT kcaB 

****

****

Summary: Once upon a time there was a man, a monkey, several pounds of cheese, some fabric – possibly cotton, a train ticket, 3 rolls of toilet paper, the letter 'A' and a melon. From this emerged the ER FanFiction that you considering or about to read. Enjoy.

Chapter One – You Call This A Beginning?

"You want to know why I said I didn't love you?" Said Abby.

"Yes." Replied Carter.

"But why?"

"I think I have a right to know." 

"You think you have a right to know?"

"Can you stop that?"

"Stop what?"

"Rephrasing what I am saying into a question for me to answer."

"Sorry."

"Well…?"

"I don't know. I just said it."

"You must have had your reasons."

"I suppose."

"You suppose? You told me you didn't love me because supposed?" The volume of Carter's voice was higher than he had intended.

Abby responded to this by raising her voice, "Okay, I'll tell you why."

Carter took a seat so that his eyes were at the same level as hers.

"Basically I was scared. I didn't want to lose our friendship. It meant and does mean a lot to me. I don't know what I would do without it." Carter was about to say something. "I know what you are going to say. The risk of losing the friendship is nothing compared to the potential relationship we could have and now do have. But it wasn't a risk I was willing to take, at least at that moment in time."

"But why?"

"I couldn't stop thinking about what would happen if it doesn't work out. Every other relationship I have ever had hasn't worked out. Why would this one be different? What would make this one special?"

With this Carter just smiled at her. He had heard enough. He didn't care anymore why she told him she didn't love him earlier. That was in the past. That didn't matter. What matters is the present and the future. The present was the greatest time in his life and the future only looked better. He grabbed hold all Abby looked deep into her eyes and said, "I love you."

She had heard those three words once before but her reaction this time was completely different. She was filled with an emotion that words such as joy and happiness don't even approach. If there were a heaven this would be hers. She looked back into his eyes and replied, "I love you."

***** [2 minutes earlier] *****

"What do you mean you love me?!?" Carter jumped up from the bench.

"Exactly that." 

"You told me you didn't love me."

"I know." Abby looked towards her feet when she said this.

"But you love me now?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Very."

Carter began to pace up and down. "I don't know what to do."

"Do you still love me?"

Carter didn't answer the question. He stopped and stood there looking right into her eyes.

Finally he spoke in a quiet voice, "Why did you say you didn't love me earlier?"


	2. Love Doesn't Make The World Go Round. Gr...

****

Chapter Two – Love doesn't make the world go round. Gravity does that.

***** [2 minutes earlier] *****

Carter came running up to Abby. She was sitting on a bench next to the river. He sat down beside her and said, "We need to talk."

"No, we don't Carter."

"I want to know what is the matter with you?"

"Nothing is the matter."

"Oh, come on. I'm not an idiot. I can see something is going on with you."

"You can, can you?"

"Yes."

"You think you know me so well. But you don't know me at all."

"I'm starting to think you are right."

"What is that meant to mean?"

"The Abby I know wouldn't act like this."

"Act like what?"

"You know what."

"No, why don't you tell me."

"I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Well if John Carter doesn't think that is a good idea."

There was silence between the two.

It was Abby who broke it, "Look, I'm sorry about what I just said."

"That's alright. It's understandable."

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing."

"Come on, what do you mean?"

"Just that I know that there is something going on with you that is making you act this way."

"Oh really?" 

"Yeah. I just wish that you would tell me."

"You want to know what is wrong with me?"

"Yes."

"Okay! Fine! This is what is wrong with me. I think I love you! Happy now?" Abby was shouting at the top of her lungs by this point.

***** [5 minutes earlier] *****

"Anyway, why do you care about what I do with Susan?" Shouted Carter 

"I don't."

"Then why confront me over it?"

"I didn't confront you."

"Really?"

"Anyway she is completely wrong for you."

"Don't you think I should be the one to make that decision?"

"Not if you are going to make the wrong one."

"Since when have you been worried about me making the wrong decisions?"

"This isn't about me."

"I think it is. Ever since," Carter paused. ", Well you know, you have been different."

"I don't know what you mean." 

"There is something going on with you."

"There is nothing going on."

"There is definitely something going on."

"I don't want to talk about it now, Carter!" With that Abby walked over in the direction of the river.

Carter stood there and watched her go. He didn't know what she should do now. Should he go after her? Should he leave her alone? What should he do? 


End file.
